This new chrysanthemum cultivar originated as a seedling of unknown parentage grown in greenhouse at West Chicago, Ill., from seeds selected by me from plants growing in a field of randomly-hybridized chrysanthemum varieties produced with the object of discovering plants of unusual character and color and having commercial market merit. This plant was selected for propagation and test because of its clear bright yellow color and large blooms borne on tall, strong stems. Propagation of this plant through successive generations, by means of cuttings, at West Chicago, Ill., has shown the novel characteristics of this cultivar to hold true from generation to generation and to appear to be firmly fixed. Commercial production of this variety, by cuttings, is now being done at Parrish, Fla .